A conventional skin care device is configured to suction and remove skin impurities via a suction nozzle while massaging a suctioned portion of the skin by bringing a suction port of the suction nozzle in contact with the skin and driving a suction pump. However, if the suction port of the suction nozzle is relatively large, it becomes difficult to have the suction port firmly against the areas of the face near the nostrils or the ridge of the nose (hereinafter, referred to as “problematic regions”) because of the uneven shape of the region. As a result, gaps would form between the suction port and the skins around or on the nose when the suction port is placed thereon, thereby failing to contact the suction port firmly against the skin, so that the skin impurities cannot be removed sufficiently. Yet, if the size of the suction port of the suction nozzle is made smaller such that the suction port is able to make a firm contact with the problematic regions of the face, there is a downside where the time to treat the entire face would be much longer because the coverage area by the nozzle is also made smaller so that only a small skin area can be treated at once.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. 2000-197518 discloses a skin care device including a suction nozzle with an attachment structure which allows the suction nozzle to be detachably held by the device. However, the technical spirit of this machine resides in the fact that an end portion of the suction nozzle has a dual structure with a larger-diameter annular edge directly contacting the skin and a smaller-diameter buffer edge serving as an actual suction port of the suction nozzle. However, though this skin care device using such a dual structure of the suction nozzle has an effect of preventing a part of the skin from being drawn into the suction nozzle, it is not intended to improve the contacting of the suction nozzle with the problematic regions of the face.